Castigos consecuentemente buenos! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
by shaman-fire
Summary: Todo era bueno en la vida de la pequeña Asakura XDDD hasta que por fin la atraparon! TOT si! lo se! soy muy mala para hacer los summarys o como se llamen u.u por favor dejen review a mi 1ºer fic o!


Capitulop 1 XDDDDDD

No protesten por esta cosa de titulo... T-T no tengo tanta imaginación...

_Todo era normal en la casa Asakura. Ya habían pasado 16 años, y Anna e Yoh ya tenían 4 hijos (o sea... no perdían el tiempo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD). _

_Yho, el mayor, de 16 años; muy parecido a su padre de apariencia, con varios mechones rubios en su cabellera (no me pregunten del nombre, fue lo único que se me ocurrió XDDDD). _

_Nei, la que seguía de Yho con 15 años; tenia su cabello rubio y muy largo, siempre peinado con una larga trenza. Tenia el rostro frió como su madre, al igual que su actitud. _

_Luego viene Chise, de 13 años, con el pelo corto y castaño claro, el rostro igual al de su padre, pero con actitud de una combinación de su tío Hao, su padre y Anna. _

_Y por ultimo Hanna, el menos con 6 años, igual a su padre pero con el cabello rubio, igual a su hermana Chise de actitud, solo que en versión pequeña y masculina XD._

Anna: -gritando furiosa- Explica eso Chise!!!! Me llamaron de tu escuela diciendo que habías faltado ya 2 semanas!!!!! 2 SEMANAS!!!!! Explica eso YA Chise Asakura!!!!

Chise: pero sabes perfectamente que odio la escuela mamá!!!!!

Anna: eso no interesa!!! Tienes que ir!!!! ÒÓ Ahora ve a tu cuarto de inmediato jovencita!!!! Hasta que llegue tu padre te daré tu castigo!!!!

Chise: Agrr!! De acuerdo!! -le saca la lengua y corre a su cuarto enojada-

---En el cuarto de Chise---

Hanna: ¬¬ pero como se te ocurre escaparte tanto tiempo de la escuela... uú te creo unos días... pero 2 semanas?! uó

Chise: aggrrr!!! se que lo que hice estuvo mal!!!! Ya no me reprendas mas mocoso!!!!

Hanna: que... que... MOCOSO?! òó agrr... al menos no seré yo esta ves que recibirá la tunda de mamá ù¬

Chise: ay!!! TOT es verdad!!! Mamá me dará la tunda del siglo esta ves!!!

Hanna: nñU pero no exageres tanto... ya veras que cuando papá llegue no será tan HORRIBLE

Chise: TT eso espero...

Yho: -entrando gritando al cuarto de Chise- jajaja así que mi hermanita favorita se escapo de la escuela o

Chise: ¬¬ agrr... hermano no molestes...

Yho: pero porque...? -se sienta junto a ella abrazándola- ToT pobre del trasero de mi hermanita... no podrá sentarse con comodidad en dias...

Chise: hermano no me asustes mas!!! TOT

Nei: ¬¬ es verdad... ya no asusten mas a mi hermana... solo será una tunda... será algo grande, si, pero... se lo merece, no Chise? uó

Chise: ya!!!!!!! todos fuera de mi cuarto!!!!!!!!!!

Nei, Yho, Hanna: ¬¬ agrr... -salen del cuarto riéndose un poco-

---luego de unas horas---

Yoh: ya llegue!!!!!! o -grito entrando a la casa-

Anna: bienvenido... -lo besa despacio- pero tengo una mala noticia... ¬¬ así que espera en la sala mientras busco a los niños

Yoh: o.o eh? Los niños hicieron un desastre otra ves?

Anna: no, esta ves no, solo Chise ¬¬...

---ya luego de un largo rato---

Yoh: que?!!! Oo pero como es eso Chise!!! 2 semanas sin ir a la escuela!!!!

Chise: nñU lo siento papito... -se lanza encima- me perdonas, verdad?

Yoh: UoU sabes que te perdono siempre princesa.........

Chise: bien! o

Yoh: ...... pero... u¬ esta ves no te escaparas del castigo mío y de tu madre...

Chise: que QUE!!!! OO me vas... a... a... castigar también.... papá?

Yoh: si... ¬¬ Chise te pasaste de la raya... podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa en el tiempo que estuviste fuera... así que esto amerita un severo castigo...

Chise: TOT pero... pero.. Papi!

Yoh: nada de eso Chise... uu abajo pantalones...

Chise: no no no no no!!!! T-T papi!!!!!

Yoh: ¬¬ hija... por favor, hazlo ya...

Chise: TT eres un malo pá... pero has que mis hermanos se vayan...

Yoh: uu uff... lo lamento hija, pero hablamos con tu madre.. y decidimos que es mejor que ellos estén presentes...

Chise: TOT pa!!!!!!

Yoh: ¬¬ Chise ya bájate los pantalones...

Chise: TT sí papi.. -se los baja despacio los pantalones sonrojada-

Yoh: ¬¬ bien... ahora ven a mis rodillas...

Chise: QUE!!!! TOT papi no... tu no!!!

Yoh: ¬¬ Chise, ven ahora mismo...

Chise: TOT si.... -se recuesta en las rodillas de Yoh nerviosa-

Yoh: uu uff... siento tener que castigarte dulzura... pero es por tu bien... ¬¬ espero sea la primera y ultima ves que tenga que hacer esto... -baja sus bragas y le comienza a dar una lluvia de nalgadas con fuerza-

Chise: papi no tan fuerte!!!!!!!

Yoh: ¬¬ Chise...... -le da con mas fuerza-

Chise: O papi!!!!!!!! Duele mucho!!!!!

Yoh: shhh...! tienes que aprender la lección hija! ¬¬ -le da con mas fuerza casi 30 min.- Uff... fue suficiente... -la deja parada en el suelo-

Chise: TTOTT dueleeeeeeeeee!!!!!! -se frota saltando y llorando-

Yoh: espero con esto aprendas Chise... u.u ahora ven aquí... -extiende sus brazos-

Chise: TOT bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -lo abraza muy fuerte llorando-

Yoh: ya... shhh... u.u cálmate mi amor...

---luego de unas horas---

Hanna: jajaja si que te dieron una paliza hermanita... y en primera fila.... XDDD

Chise: TOT callate!! Dolió mucho!!!!!! Y aun duele!!!! TT

Hanna: XDDD jajá lo peor que aun falta la parte de mamá, recuerdas?

Chise: QUEEE!!!!!! OO noooooooo!!!!!!!! TOT eso no lo soportare..!!!!!

Anna: ¬¬ hija... ya es hora para mi parte del castigo, así que baja...

Chise: TOT mamiiiiiiiiiii por favor!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: uú no me hagas bajarte yo...

Chise: TT eres una mala... -sale de su cuarto bajando las escaleras frotándose-

---En la sala---

Anna: u.u uff... hija, sabes que lo que hacemos es por tu bien... -la acomoda en sus piernas-

Chise: TOT pero... pero... a mí es a la que le duele... no a Uds....

Anna: ¬¬... espesare... -le da con mucha fuerza-

Chise: TOT mamiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: u.ú nada Chise...

Chise: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

---Luego de unas horas---

Chise: TTTOTTT bwaaaaaaaaaaaa -recostada en su cama boca abajo llorando-

Yoh: ya... shhhh... cálmate mi amor... nñUUU -le acaricia un poco-

Anna: si hija... ya paso... u.u tranquila... y duérmete ya....

Yoh: si dulzura....-acaricia su cabeza un poco- duerme que mañana iras a la escuela...

Chise: TOT queeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Anna: ¬¬ si... que pensabas, que faltarías de Nuevo a la escuela? No no no jovencita uú

Chise: TOT bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de acuerdo.....

Yoh: así se habla mi vida.. - ya esta todo arreglado... y le dije a Fausto que justificara tu ausencia...

Chise: T-T sí papito...

Anna: ahora descansa hija... -besa su frente- hasta mañana...

Chise: T-T hasta mañana mami...

---Al otro día---

Yoh: buenos dias hija!!! o -grito saludando a Chise-

Chise: ¬¬ si... hola papá... -se sienta a desayunar quejándose un poco-

Hanna: jajajaja XDDD poblemas para sentarte hermanita??

Anna: ¬¬ Hanna no molestes a tu hermana...

Hanna: XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chise: T-T callate tonto...

Hanna: jajaja esta bien...

Yoh: quieren que los vaya a dejar a la escuela?

Nei, Yho, Hanna, Chise: NO!!!!!!!! ÒÓ

Yoh: .-. que... pero porque... T-T

Yho: acaso ya se te olvida lo que hiciste la ultima ves? ¬¬ fue humillante...

Hanna: uú es verdad... solo estábamos mojados por la lluvia...

Nei: ¬¬ si... no nos habíamos hecho en los pantalones...

Chise: T-T y no tenias que gritarlo a todo el mundo...

Hanna: ¬¬ nos convertimos en la burla de toda la escuela...

Yho: nos pusieron pañales en nuestros asientos... uú

Chise, Hanna, Nei, Yho: ASI QUE NUNCA MAS TE ACERCARAS A LA ESCUELA PAPÁ!!!!!!! ÒÓ

Yho: .. de acuerdo... esta bien... nñU no tenían que decirlo tan feo...

Anna: miren la hora, ¬¬ ya váyanse o llegaran tarde...

Nei: si mamá... vamonos! o -grito corriendo seguida de sus hermanos y papá-

---En el camino a la escuela---

**Nota: **_el uniforme de ellos son igual a los de Anna e Yoh en la serie. Grax por su atención XDDD_

Hanna: XDDDDD pobre de ti Chise... jajaja tendrás que estar sentada en la escuela y tu pobre trasero esta rojo como fuego!

Chise: ya cállate Hanna! TOT

Kai: Chiseeeeee!!!!! o -se le lanza encima-

Chise: . aaghh... ho... hola Kai...

Yho: ¬¬ oye, no tan cerca de mi hermanita!!!

_Kai, tenia su cabello largo y celeste, sujetado con una coleta, dejando caer dos mechones en su rostro. Ojos verdes y expresión alegre en su rostro._

Kai: jejeje U lo lamento... -la suelta un poco- jeje al parecer te descubrieron que te escapabas...

Chise: si... T-T fue horrible amigo!!!! -lo abrazo fuerte gimoteando-

Yho: ¬¬ agrrr.... ya dejen eso y vamonos...

Kai: si... vamos! -sujeta la mano de Chise y camina-

---Escuela--- (clase de Chise)

Rei: vaya... hasta que apareciste Chi...

_Rei, era la mejor amiga de Chise, con su cabello largo de color azul al igual que sus ojos._

Chise: jijiji nñU si... -se sienta junto a ella quejándose un poco-

Rei: jeje U ya te dieron tu castigo por escaparte al parecer....

Chise: jijiji nñU si... pero... ¬¬ nadie mas sabe verdad...? no le dijiste a nadie mas, verdad chismosa?!

Rei: nñUUUUU bueno... esteeeeeee yoooooo....

Chise: Rei!!!!!!!!! TOT

Voz del alto parlante del Director: Srta. Chise Asakura... diríjase a mi oficina, AHORA

Chise: ¬¬ Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---En la oficina---

Director: ¬¬ acaso le pareció divertido escaparse de la escuela, eh?

_Imagínense al director como ese típico viejo alto y gordo que se mete con la maestra de español XDDDDD_

Chise: uú bueno... si... ¬¬ la verdad que si...

Director: es una insolente, señorita... ¬¬ acaso no la educan en su casa

Chise: si lo hacen... porque? ¬¬

Director: al parecer no mucho, porque su hermano Yho y su hermana Nei son bastantes disciplinados...

Chise: agrrr uú y eso que... ellos son muy diferentes a mi... ¬¬ o acaso Hanna también es "educado" como mis hermanos...

Director: .-. bueno... no, su hermano también es un problemático, pero... U ese no es el punto òó

Chise: entonces cual...? ¬¬ mire, ya me castigaron en mi casa, y créame, MUY feo... así que si quiere sermonearme o castigarme, pierde su tiempo...

Director: ¬¬ si tendrá su castigo Srta. Asakura... se hará cargo de orientar y acoger a un alumno de intercambio... viene de China, y como puedo ver, su familia no tiene problemas económicos y espacio en su casa, así que no abra problema...

Chise: ..UUU que!!!!!!!!! Un chico!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ caraj...

Director: que le ocurre... .-. tiene un problema con que sea un chico

Chise: ¬¬ por si no lo sabe, mi hermano mayor es un problema cuando quiero tener amigos hombres... y si se queda a vivir en casa, y tengo que estar con el todo el tiempo, el también nos seguirá...

Director: .-. ..... ejem! uú bueno... pero ese no es mi problema sino suyo Srta., ¬¬ mañana el estudiante llegara a Japón, así que tiene que acogerlo desde ese día, queda claro?

Chise: ¬¬ siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii agrrr!!! -sale de la sala azotando la puerta-

---En el pasillo de la escuela---

Chise: ¬¬ agrrr... tendré que soportar a un tonto... espero sea muy poco tiempo... u.ú -va caminando y choca con alguien-

¿??: auchh... lo lamento... -se levanta y la ayuda-

Chise: si.. oo gracias Haro...

Haro: vaya! hasta que apareciste Asakura...

_Haro era muy guapo, tenia 14 años, iba en el mismo salón que Chise. Su cabello largo de color negro y ojos grises._

Chise: jijijiji U si... ehh... lo siento.... pero... ya vamos al salón..

Haro: si... vamos... -la toma de la mano y corre al salón-

---Salón---

Lyserg: ¬¬ vaya vaya vaya... pero si es la princesa Chise...

Chise: ..UUU OH no... Ud. como profesor...?!!!!!!!!!! TT estoy muerta!!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: ¬¬ Ya deje de gritar princesa, ahora vaya a su asiento ò.ó supongo que hizo la tarea...

Chise: ta... tarea...? OOUUUUUU jijijiji n.ñUUUU lo... lo siento tío Lyserg... es que yo...

Lyserg: ¬¬ sabes que eres mi sobrinita y te quiero... u.ú pero aquí en la escuela seré tu maestro, así que no quiero explicaciones sin razón porque te conozco ¬¬

_Lyserg, como ya lo saben en es chico verde XDDDD, pero ahora es profesor de la escuela de Shiraze, como lo notaron ella le dice tío por caniñop... XD_

Chise: TT lo lamento ti.. digo profesor...

Lyserg: nada de eso... u.ú ahora quédese parada en el pasillo... ¬¬ o mejor aun, para que no pierde clases, quédese en el rincón

Chise: TOT si profesor..... -se para en el rincón sonrojada por la risa de sus compañeros de clase-

---Ya en el patio--- (Recreo)

Rei: uyy nñUUU si que te fue mal con el maestro Diethel...

Chise: -se cruza de brazos- u.ú no deberías tratarlo con tanto respeto.... ¬¬ el es un viejo malo que siempre ha tratado de corregirme de maneras feas... T-T

Rei: morbosas...? o.oUUU

Chise: que? No, no, no, no n.ñÚUU me castiga muy feo... T-T es como un segundo papá para mi... u.u

Rei: pero eso esta muy bien, no? UUU

Chise: ..UU bueno... si... pero ni tanto T-T

Rei: jejeje n.ñUU ah!!! Y para que te quería el director?

Chise: TT me lo recordaste!!! Tengo que ayudar a un tonto de otro país para adaptarse ¬¬...

Rei: jejeje n.ñU pero no debe ser tan malo... lo tienes que traer a tu casa...?

Chise: ¬¬ si....

Yho: como que un muchacho vendrá a nuestra casa!!!! Òó -se aparece de sorpresa-

Chise: ahhh!!!!! Hermano me asustaste!!!!!! 

Yho: jejeje n.ñU lo siento... agrr!!! No me cambies el tema!! Òó como que un chico estará en casa!!!

Chise: ¬¬ el director se entero que me había escapado, y me dio ese castigo...feliz? u.ú

Yho: no puedo permitir eso!!!! ¬¬

Chise: ¬¬ hermano no exageres tanto... u.ú puedo cuidarme solita...

Yho: T-T claro que no!!! -la abraza cargándola- eres mi hermanita y tengo que cuidarte!!!

Chise: O hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yho: pero eres mi bebita!!!!!! ToT tengo que cuidarte bien!!!!!!!!!!!

Chise: hermano me estas avergonzando!!!!!!!

Yho: jejeje lo siento nñUUUUU -la deja en el suelo-

Chise: ¬¬ eres un tonto... ya veras cuando llegue a casa.... te voy a...

Yho: ¬¬... hazlo y lo pagaras feo... -se va corriendo-

Chise: agrrrr!!!! Tonto!!!!! 

Rei: jejejejeje n-ñUUUU

Kai: Chiseeeeeeeeee! o -la abraza fuerte-

Chise: jijiji... Ho... hola Kai... deja de apretarme tanto T-T

Kai: lo siento jejeje... supe que un tonto va a ir a tu casa ¬¬ quieres que lo vaya a vigilar para ver si no es un pervertido...?

Chise: ¬¬... no creas que será como tu primo Redseb...

Rei: ..

Kai: ¬¬ si lo pienso, podría ser, no quiero que te pase nada malo amiga u.ú se lo prometí a tu hermano...

Rei: tampoco hablen así de Redseb... nñ

Chise: ¬¬ solo dices eso porque te gusta... u.ú no se que le ves a ese tonto...

Rei: uu ya cállense!!!! -se va corriendo-

Chise: UPS! .-. la hicimos enojar...

Kai: jejeje n.ñ ya se le pasara, así que no te preocupes tanto...

Chise: uff... UoU de acuerdo...

Fin del capitulo 1

_**Por fissssss!!!!!! TTOTT no sean duros con migo y dejen los review de mier... mier... miércoles!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Ahhh!!! Y algo!!! Si tienen una idea para continuarlo.. T-T díganme por fis!!!!!!**_


End file.
